In Reverse In The Multi-Verse
by thegirlwholived91
Summary: All Dipper and Mabel were hoping for was a somewhat "regular" summer in Gravity Falls. What they ended up with was the quest to save the multi-verse from the Gleeful Twins and a New Dream Demon, whose intentions may not be what they seem... (Basically a Gravity Falls fic where the twins come across all the au' s. May contain possible hints Dippifica. Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay folks. This is gonna be my first multi chapter fanfic. And I'm gonna admit that I had this idea since last year, but I decided to wait for the show to finish so I won't have that many continuity errors. Anyway as the summary stated, the plot is basically the Pine twins having to save the multi-verse with the help of their different personas from the wonderful Au's our Fandom has created. If you want a certain Au to appear, suggest it in the review or Pm me. Either way I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "In Reverse in the Multi-verse"_**

 ** _Guide:_**

 **"Bold": Tad Strange**

 _ **"** Italicized": Will Cipher._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. It is a property of Disney and brought to us by the wonderful Alex Hirsch._**

 ** _I also did not come up with any of the Au's mentioned or hinted at in this chapter._**

* * *

The Tent of Telepathy was filled with a grim silence which was soon interrupted by the sudden entrance of a dark figure, followed by another.

"I can't believe we failed!" Growled the first figure, who was revealed to be Dipper Gleeful, one of the stars for the Telepathy Tent and Gravity Falls local Celebrity.

"We may have failed on getting Journal three but at least we got back the second." Replied his twin sister, Mabel, as she leaned her back against a cabinet and began to toy with her dagger.

"True." Hummed Dipper in agreement before frustration crept back in his tone. "But it has no use without the first or third." He declared as he opened Journal Three.

"Curse Gideon and Pacifica!" Mabel shouted, her tone filling up with venom as she growled the blonde girl's name. Quick as lightning, Mabel swiftly threw her dagger at the picture of Pacifica Southeast that hung on the wall of the room.

Dipper tried not to flinch as the dagger hit its target, his mind drifting to how last summer the girl had helped the twins with a ghost at the Manor. He would never admit it to Mabel but he ended up revealing a bit the vulnerable side his family held and showed how damaged he and Mabel actually were underneath their stoic mask. The blonde had reassured him he could change, and at first it seemed things were looking up but it didn't take long for things to fall back in pattern, with Gideon, Pacifica and the twins once again at each other's throats.

Dipper shook his head, in an attempt to get these particular thoughts out of his head and placed his hand over his glowing amulet, using the magic to flip through the pages of the journal. "There must be another way to get the other two." He mused.

"Maybe there is." Said Mabel as the stone on her headband began to glow and the dagger stuck on the marred picture returned to her waiting hands. She twirled the weapon in the air in a lazy manner before adding with a smirk "We can always ask that demon pest."

Dipper turned to face his sister with a quirked brow. "You mean Will Cipher?" He asked.

Mabel nodded her head. "Wil may be a weak demon but he may have connections." She pointed out. Dipper hummed thoughtfully in consideration before his amulet stopped glowing and he snapped his journal shut.

"Get ahold of the chalk. I'll get the candles." Dipper demanded.

Mabel smirked and gracefully walked out of the room, with a slight skip to her step. "As you wish, Brother."

* * *

Mabel smiled as she finished drawing the summoning circle on the ground. Tossing her head back, she made her way over to her waiting brother who already had his journal opened.

"You weren't getting impatient, were you?" Mabel asked with a slightly taunting tone. Dipper rolled his eyes and slightly clucked his tongue.

"We don't have all day." He coldly nagged.

Mabel simply smirked before grabbing his hand. "Of course." She replied.

The twins both closed their eyes before bowing their heads. _"Egassem Esrever, Egassem Esrever, Egassem Esrever." **(1)**_ They simultaneously chanted. The world slowly turned black and white, and timed began to slow. Suddenly a blinding light flashed throughout the room. As the twins chanting slowed, the light began to slowly dim, until they stopped.

A moment of silence passed before a timid voice rang out through the room. _"Y-you c-c-called?"_

Dipper smirked as he took in the sight of the triangular blue demon. "Will Cipher, long time no see." He drawled. Will's eye widened in panic as he realized who summoned him.

 _"Y-y-ou?!"_ The dream demon cried out as he fearfully flinched back. He closed his eyes as he tried to vanish away, only for chains to suddenly appear, wrapping around his legs and arms.

He looked up to be greeted with the sight of a smirking Mabel, whose arms were crossed across her chest, the gem on her headband glowing. "Leaving so soon? Why, we haven't had a chance to strike a deal." She taunted.

Will struggled helplessly against his bounds before he slumped down in defeat. _"W-what is it you want?"_ He asked, fearing the answer. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a smirking look before turning to the dream demon.

"We want a way to get all three of the journals." Dipper began.

Will eye narrowed in concern. " _H-h-how am I supposed to do that?! You know I have no such powers."_ He protested.

"We know." Mabel replied, before confidently striding forward. "That's why we want you to call up another one of your demon friends."

The dream demon looked at them in panic. _"You don't know what you're asking for!"_ He cried in an attempt to disway them. Dipper and Mabel's gaze hardened.

"Have you forgotten the punishment you earned yourself last year from your reluctance to help us?" Dipper coldly asked. Will visibly flinched, as he recalled the previous year. He had failed to fulfill the Gleeful twins wishes and as punishment he became the twins slave for a year. It wasn't exactly the happiest time…

"Well…" Mabel impatiently said awaiting Wills answer. He closed his eye and suppressed a shudder as he thought of what they were asking for.

 _"V-very w-well…"_ Will said finally. Dipper and Mabel both exchanged a smirk before turning back to Will.

"Let's began then." Dipper declared.

Will closed his eyes before chanting, _"Ecap Ytilaer eht Egnahc Yam Ohw, Egnarts Eht Fo Ytinirt Eht Fo Nomed Dnoces Eht Nommus."_ **_(2)_**

Dippers and Mabel furrowed their brows as the room began to rapidly spin. Everything blurred around them, and a sudden wind swept through the room. With a boom, and a flash of a bright light, the Gleeful twins were sent flying back. A cackle rang out through the room as the light faded away.

 **"Ha-ha-haha-ha-ha!"** A blue demon cried out in a devilish laughter. Mabel and Dipper stared at him in shock. He was blue and had one eye, like Will but the resemblance stopped there. The new demon wore a black tie and a bowler hat, and was square shaped. The biggest Difference however was the fact that this demon has an aura of power.

A moment passed before the Demon laughter died down. Giving satisfied sigh, The demon wiped his one eye as if he was wiping away tears before looking around the room. He gave a small hoot at the sight of the Gleeful Twins. **"Well I'll be, if it isn't the famous Twins, my brother would always talk about."** He proclaimed, before taking a closer look. **"Opps, my mistake!"** He gleefully **corrected, "This is Will's set. Speaking of which..."**

The square Demon turned to face the cowering triangle. **"Will! Long time no see! Have you forgotten all about me? I am most offended if you did."** He cried. Will looked fearfully at the other demon.

 _"O-of c-course n-not!"_ He protested. The new demon cackled as multiple copies of himself surrounded and elbowed Will.

 **"Well I hope that's the truth! What kind of Demon avoids their brothers!?"**

"Brother?!" Dipper and Mabel both said in surprise. The Square shaped demon turned to face the twins and feigned a gasp.

 **"Why Will! You never mentioned me? How Rude!"** He proclaimed before hovering near Dipper and Mabel. **"The name is Tad, Tad Strange."** He said as he introduced himself. _ **(3)**_

Dipper and Mabel opened their mouths to introduce themselves before they were cut off by Tad. **"No need for introductions, I already know who you are."** Tad calmly stated. With a snap of his fingers, Tad appeared at Dippers side. **"You're Dipper Gleeful. You hate not knowing things and absolutely loathe feeling helpless when things aren't in your control."** He proudly stated. Before Dipper could even react, Tad vanished before appearing by Mabel's side. **"And you're Mabel Gleeful. You have a fear of People looking down on you and thinking you're silly."** Tad snapped both of his fingers and appeared in front of both of them. **"You two are extremely protective of each other and will go at any means necessary to avenge the other. You also fear disappointing your parents because one slip up could lead to-"**

"THATS ENOUGH!" Dipper cried out interrupting the demon. Both he and Mabel were pale from shock at the how much Tad knew about them and they both had a look of Paranoia. His chest heaved as he took a deep breath before looking at Tad. "We want you to do us a favor." Dipper sternly said as he tried to get the situation back under his control.

Tad's eye twinkled in amusement as coyly acted as if he was examining his fingers. **"I know. You want me to help you get the other two journals so you can gain world domination. I'll agree, you do me a small favor in return and Bing-Bada-Boom my job is done and you two get what you want. Talk about Boring!"** Tad proclaimed. Mabel and Dipper blinked in surprise before narrowing their eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mabel asked, mild disdain her voice.

Tad casually shrugged before answering. **"All I'm saying is that conquering all the alternate dimensions including the anchor is where it's at these days."** He casually stated with a shrug.

"Alternate dimensions?" Dipper asked confused. He knew there were alternate realities considering Demons like Will and Tad were obviously not from his and Mabel's reality but from the way Tad was talking about it, Dipper couldn't help but realize he was talking about something more.

Tad chuckled turning to his brother. **"Will, you never told them about the alternate universe?"** He asked Will.

The Blue triangle shook his head. _"I n-never s-saw the r-reason too."_ Will stuttered.

Tad tutted in disappointment before turning to the twins. **"I have to explain everything, Don't I?"** He said with an exaggerated sigh.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a look of confusion before turning back to Tad Strange. Tad closed his eye for a brief moment before opening them once again. An Image flickered in front of them, Tads eye acting like a projector before the Image moved off to the side and hovered near by. Once again Tad closed and opened his eyes another Image appearing before it went to the side. The pattern continued until the room was brimming with multiple images.

Mabel and Dipper peered into each image only to find that it was more of a looking glass into another world. The thing is each one, while each one were different, they all held something familiar or recognizable to the twins. One showed a twelve year old redhead and a pudgy boy running through the town with the third journal in hand. Another one showed Dipper and Mabel, the first reading the journal and the latter swimming in a river. However a surprising detail was that Dipper had the bottom half of deer instead of legs while Mabel herself had a mermaid tail. They blinked in surprise and peered into another image. This one consisted of two twins, but they weren't Dipper and Mabel. With a start, Dipper realized they bared a resemblance to their great uncles. The one wearing glasses was holding a journal with a pine tree on it.

"W-what is this?" Mabel asked.

Tad cackled happily as he took in the twins surprised expression. **"You two didn't think you were the sole reality, did you?"** Tad mockingly chuckled. **"Hate to break it to ya, (not really)"** Tad began, adding the second part under his breath, **"But your reality is just an expandable branch compared to the core and anchor one."**

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

 **"What I mean kid, is that your world is just a representation of _"what might have been"_ for the anchor."** Tad stated. With a snap of his finger another image appeared in front of the twins, bigger and brighter than the others. **"This is the one that really matters. If it wasn't for this one, you wouldn't exist!"** He proclaimed.

Dipper and Mabel both peered into the Anchor dimension. Dipper eyes widen as he took in his alternate persona. The lanky teen was wearing an orange shirt and a navy blue vest similar to what Gideon regularly wore, but this alternate Dipper was wearing jeans and a lumber jack hat. Meanwhile Mabel was regarding her Anchor self with mild disgust. The alternate Mable was wearing a bright, fluorescent Pink sweater and knitting away, making another. A pig laid at her feet.

"Doesn't look too important." Dipper muttered.

Tad shook his head and crossed his arms. **"Trust me kids, it was these two that put my brother into decommissioning."**

"Who? Will?" Mabel asked.

 **"Nope."** Tad answered. He snapped his fingers once again and the image blurred before it once again returned to focus. Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened as they took in the sight of a triangular statute of a Demon that bared some resemblance to Will. However, even through the alternate gate way, they could sense this Demon's power.

 **"So you see kid, conquering your reality is gonna be worthless, practically nothing."** Tad declared. **"However, I can offer you something worth your time."**

Dipper cautiously raised a brow. "And that is?" He carefully asked.

Tad leaned closely to one of the images of an alternate reality. **"You see kid, If you manage to get one item from different person who belongs on this wheel, from a different dimension,"** Tad began to explain,( When he mentioned the wheel, he snapped his fingers bringing up an image of the cipher wheel) **"And obtain one of the journals from the Anchor dimension, not only will you be able to conquer one or two of these alternate realities, but you will be able to gain the power to conquer the entire multi-verse!"**

Dipper and Mabel eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and greed. **"However, all I ask is for your help to restore my brother to his former glory."** Tad began gesturing to the image of the statue of the demon, **"In return, we'll help you with your little quest."** Tad offered.

 **"What do you say, do we have a deal?"** Tad questioned, offering a flaming hand to Dipper and Mabel.

Will looked fearfully as he watched the twins exchanged a glance between each other before nodding their head and grabbing ahold of his brother hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **Well, theres the first chapter of "In Reverse in the Multi-Verse" Here are some easter eggs or random stuff I should explain from this chapter.**_

 _ **(1) and (2) Are a reference to the show having the habit of having Characters say or proclaim Stuff by saying it backwards. See if you can figure out what they say. ;)**_

 _ **(3) is a reference to how most of the fandom assumed and Theorized that Tad Strange was gonna be a dream demon to appear at some point in the show. Instead Canon gave us Tad Strange, a human who is the only normal one in gravity falls. However I liked Tads demon fanart so I decided to include him.**_

 _ **Anyway, I love to see your thoughts on the first chapter, receive any advice so I can improve my writing and see if you recognize any of the Au's I referenced. Feel free to drop off an review or request an au to appear.**_

 _ **Until the next update, thegirlwholived91**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was having a bit of trouble with a certain part of this chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, which was brought to us by Disney and Alex Hirsch.**_

* * *

"Next stop, Gravity Falls Oregon." The Bus Driver gruffly announced as the rickety bus drove down the barren path.

"Finally!" Thirteen year old Mabel said happily with a small gasp, dropping her knitting needles and half made sweater onto her lap. "Any longer in this bus and I think I'm going to break out in hives."

Her twin brother, Dipper quirked a brow as he tilted his head. "Why would you break out in hives? We aren't allergic to anything." He questioned. Mable feigned a gasp, as she looked at her brother in false shock.

"Dipper! How could you forget I'm severely allergic to boredom?!" Mabel questioned with an offended tone. Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, though he couldn't fight the grin that was growing on his face.

"You're ridiculous." He told Mabel with a chuckle. His twin just playfully stuck out her tongue in response before picking up her knitting needles and continuing from where she last left off. Dipper shook his head in amusement before shifting in his seat and leaning back. He carefully picked up a shoe box that laid next to him, and slowly opened it, careful with the objects inside.

Inside the shoebox, were a series of trinkets, weather beaten postcards and letters, all from the twin's family and friends in Gravity Falls. With a smile, Dipper took out a postcard from the Mystery Shack and gingerly ran his fingers over the creases. Giving a small hum, Dipper turned the card over and allowed his eyes skim over the words the boy had practically memorized.

 _Sup Dudes,_

 _It's me, Soos! How are you and Mabel doing back in California? Hopefully you two are doing great! As for me and the others back in Gravity Falls, things are slowly returning to the norm. Or at least as close as it can be to normal in Gravity Falls. Things in the Mystery Shack are going great! It's so much fun being the new Mr. Mystery and I'm proud to carry Mr. Pines legacy. Wendy been helping out as often as she can after school along with Melody, who moved to Gravity Falls recently. And you won't believe who started working at the Mystery Shack. Wait for it...Pacifica! (If only it was possible to include drumrolls in letters… maybe one day.)_

 _That's right dudes! Ever since her family lost their fortune, Pacifica started working in the Mystery Shack in order to help her parents pay the rent. While she still may be sarcastic and occasionally rude, I think she's warming up to us. She even complimented me on my shirt yesterday… either that or it was well disguised insult._

 _Besides Pacifica cleaning up her attitude while you guys have been gone, I just gotten a letter from Mr. Pines and his brother, saying that they're planning to return to Gravity Falls in the summer. Which brings us into the main reason I wrote you guys this letter. We were wondering if you guys wanted to visit Gravity Falls again for the summer? You two are welcomed to stay in the Mystery Shack's attic again, and with your grunkles visiting as well, it'll be like a mini reunion! Hope you write back soon!_

 _From, Soos._

Dipper grinned as he remembered how he and Mabel reacted when they got the letter. Mabel had started squealing excitedly at the prospect of seeing her friends and family in Gravity Falls again before bolting downstairs, Dipper following close behind her.

The two proceeded to try to convince their parents for a chance to spend the summer in Gravity Falls again. After a month of doing numerous random household chores and tons of begging, their parents finally gave the okay. The twins eagerly sent Soo's a letter, confirming that they were returning to Gravity Falls in the summer.

After a few months of preparing, sending and receiving letters, planning and suffering in school, it was finally summer time meaning it was finally time to return the small strange town in Oregon.

With a wistful sigh, Dipper placed the postcard back inside the shoebox before grabbing the lid to secure the box contents. He had just grabbed the lid when Mabel suddenly squeal, causing Dipper to jolt in surprise, the shoebox almost falling out of his lap. With a yelp, the boy flailed his arms as he scrambled to save the contents of the box. He sent Mabel a glare as he picked up the trinkets, only for his sister to remain peacefully oblivious as she excitedly peered out the window holding Waddles in her arm.

"What in the world was that?" Dipper asked exasperation evident in his tone.

"We're here!" Mabel squeaked happily in response before hugging Waddles closer to her chest and nuzzling her pig. Dipper blinked in surprise, taking a few moments to process what his sister said, before he perked up and squeezed besides his sister to look out the window. The boy smiled as the bus drove past the Gravity Falls water tower, chuckling as he took note that Robbie's "Explosion" graffiti (Dipper still thought it looked more like a muffin) was still there.

As the bus drove past the Gravity Falls mall and the Greasy Diner, Dipper felt a flood of memories of his first summer in Gravity Falls wash over him. As if he was just slapped in the face, it began to comprehend to Dipper that he was finally back.

Back in Gravity Falls, where mysteries were waiting to be solved. Back in Gravity Falls, where Mabel had her first kiss and Dipper had his first crush. Back in Gravity Falls, where his Grunkle Stan was eager to take the twins fishing. Back in Gravity Falls, where he would spend afternoons hanging on to every word his Grunkle Ford said. Back in Gravity Falls, where he and Mabel agreed that they would forever stick together no matter what…

"Dipper, look!" Mabel grinned as she tapped her brother's shoulder before pointing out the window, breaking Dippers train of thought. The boy followed Mabel's finger before he caught sight of where she was pointing. The bus was nearing the bus stop, where a decent sized group was waiting. Eyes lighting up in recognition as he was able to get a closer look of the group, Dipper eagerly got to his feet and began to gather his things, Mabel following suit. As soon as the bus pulled up to the stop, the twins eagerly clambered out, not even giving the driver a chance to announce their arrival.

"GRAVITY FALLS, THE PINE TWINS HAVE RETURNED!" Mabel triumphantly yelled as soon as the bus door opened. Without a moment of hesitation, Mabel threw herself into the group where she was instantly greeted with a round of hugs and laughter.

"Oh Mabel, we missed you!" Grenda cried as she gave the female twin a smothering hug, sweeping Mabel off her feet. Mabel giggled happily and returned the hug before greeting her friend, Candy, with a hug as well. Dipper chuckled in amusement as he calmly walked out of the bus, when he felt someone remove his lumberjack hat off his head before plopping another hat down to take its place.

Brows furrowing in confusion, the boy took the cap off his head and examined it, eyes widening as he recognized the pine tree cap he wore during his first summer Gravity Falls. Dipper quickly turned his head to see a smirking Wendy plop the lumberjack hat on her head.

"Nice to see you took real good care of it." Wendy grinned as she adjusted her cap before winking at Dipper. "I figured if you're going to get mixed up in this mystery stuff again this summer, you might as well have your cap back for old time sakes." She continued fondly ruffling the thirteen year old hair.

Dipper chuckled as he plopped his pine tree cap back on his head before smiling at the red head. "Hey Wendy."

"Welcome back squirt." Wendy warmly said, before Mabel appeared, giving the redhead a huge hug.

"Wendy!" Mabel cheered. Dipper calmly step aside as Mabel continued to enthusiastically talk with Wendy. The brown haired boy politely nodded his head in greeting towards Grenda and Candy before he and Mabel were pulled into hug.

"Dudes, it so great to have you back!" Soos declared emotionally as he smothered Dipper and Mabel with a hug. Mabel giggled as she returned Soos hug, while her brother struggled for air.

"It's good to be back." Dipper wheezed, gasping for air when Soos finally let him and Mabel go. Dipper glanced around before raising a brow as he took note of a lack of certain someone's presence. "Hey, where's Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford?"

"They're back at the Mystery Shack setting up." Wendy answered, as she grabbed ahold of one Mabel's suitcase, motioning for the twins to follow her.

"Setting up for what?" Mabel questioned, confusion evident in her tone.

Wendy grinned as she led them down the trail to the Mystery Shack. "You didn't expect us not to celebrate your return to Gravity Falls, did you?"

* * *

"A little more to the left." Ford advised Pacifica and Melody, as they attempted to hang up the Welcome Back banner to Ford's liking. "You know what? I think it looked much better towards the right."

"Can you please make up your mind?" Pacifica groaned, as she tried to take her mind off the dull ache in her arm. Melody smiled sympathetically at the younger girl before turning her head toward Ford.

"How is it now?" She questioned. Ford cocked his head to the side in consideration before nodding in satisfaction.

""Perfect!" He declared, giving a thumbs up. Filled with relief that Ford had finally made a decision, Pacifica quickly taped her side of the banner to the wall before climbing down the chair she was standing on.

"Hey Sixer, mind giving me a hand with the snacks?" Stan cried out from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ford quickly replied as he examined the banner one more time before heading toward the kitchen, leaving Melody and Pacifica by themselves in the hall.

Pacifica awkwardly glanced around, unsure about what she should do next. Even though she's been working part time in the Mystery Shack for almost a year now, she had her moments where she felt out of place, unsure about how she should act in an environment she been avoiding for most of her life. Melody, taking note of the girls discomfort, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How about we make sure everything is in place out in the back one more time before the others arrive?" She suggested. Pacifica nodded her head and followed Melody outside to where everything for the party had been set up. She walked over to the snack table and tried to distract herself by pouring some Pit Cola into some plastic cups, while the older girl looked over the stereo that Ford and Stan had set-up for music.

"So are you excited to see Dipper and Mabel again?" Melody asked out of nowhere, catching Pacifica off guard.

The blonde girl fumbled with the Pit Cola before setting it to the side. "I'm excited, I guess." Pacifica answered hesitantly. While she may have left off with the Pines twins on a good note, the girl couldn't help but wonder if she was truly forgiven for her actions that summer. She had picked, manipulated, and downright humiliated them in public so many times, that she wouldn't be surprised if they still held what she had done against her.

Pacifica just hoped that if they did, that she would be able to use this summer to redeem herself.

Pacifica was broken out of her train of thought a few moments later, when she heard the faint sound of chatter from the front of the Mystery Shack. She was able to pick up Mabel's giggle's amongst the noise which soon turned into a squeal of excitement followed by Stan and Fords laugh.

"I guess they're here." Melody grinned as she began to make her way back inside the shack, leaving Pacifica to trail behind her.

 _Well,_ Pacifica thought to herself, _here comes the moment of truth._

* * *

 ** _I have a feeling a few of the readers are gonna be disappointed that Will, Tad or the Gleeful twins didn't make an appearance this chapter, but rest assured they will appear in the next. As always, advice on how to improve my writing is always welcomed. Until the next update._**

 ** _\- thegirlwholived91_**


End file.
